


Wanna Be

by PockYou



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockYou/pseuds/PockYou
Summary: Ha Sungwoon loves Kim Jaehwan.And yet-





	Wanna Be

**Author's Note:**

> My copy of the album arrived yesterday and I was super emo so I wrote this, idk this even

Ha Sungwoon is in love with Kim Jaehwan.

He is in love with his voice. He has loved the voice long before he loved the man. He loves how Kim Jaehwan pours himself in a song, in any song. He loves the sounds of Jaehwan's voice, he loves to imagine how it would sounds to harmonize with his own. He loves to hear any sounds filtering out of Jaehwan’s small mouth.

He is in love with his face. He loves his soft features. He loves how he stares, all emotion and no game. He loves how his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He loves how he smiles, whole face lighting up and always looking like the happiest man in the world. He loves the Jaehwan’s smile.

He is in love with his hair. Short, soft to the touch, he would occasionally mess it up for no reason, playing with it. He dyed it blond once. He loves it.

He is in love with his laugh. All of his. He is in love with his loud cackle, the maniacal sounds he made when he truly laughs. And he also loves the little giggles he makes, so soft and pleasing. He loves all of it.

Ha Sungwoon loves everything that is Kim Jaehwan and no amount of words – no proses nor poetry could ever truly describe how much he loves Kim Jaehwan.

And yet-

"Is something wrong, hyung?"

Ha Sungwoon glances up to the man who had voiced his concern. He shakes his head slightly and gives the man a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, just go to sleep."

"Fine," the man huffs good naturedly. "Good night, hyung," he continues with a small smile, pressing a kiss on top of Sungwoon's head.

Sungwoon closes his eyes. "Good night, Minhyunnie."

And yet if the only way to get Kim Jaehwan's attention on him is by stealing his boyfriend, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> ..i'm sorry?


End file.
